Unmasked Feelings
by workaholic-1231
Summary: A HermioneRon one shot.


Alright well I'm deffintiely not a Hermione/Ron shipper, but I wrote this in between chapters of my Severus/Hermione fic just to get some ideas of what to do with Hermione's character. This is just a one shot, so I hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer note As much as I wish I was creative enough to come up with such characters, I'm not, and therefore the creation of all of them belongs to JK Rowling who's amazing writing never ceases to astound me.

* * *

_**Unmasked Feelings** _(ONE SHOT!!)_

The reaction that Ron received from kissing Hermione was equally surprising for the both of them. Hermione had just helped Ron fix his Dementors essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ron was so pleased he decided to kiss her. His intentions were just a quick peck on the cheek, but Hermione turned her head to say something at just the moment that caused their lips to touch.

Unsure of how to proceed, but yet not wanting to stop, Ron pulled her closer into an embrace. It couldn't just be his imagination; she was kissing him back.

As if she'd heard his thoughts, Hermione stopped and her hand flew to her mouth. Eye's wide with shock, she whispered, "Lavender!"

Ron gazed into her big brown eyes and said, "She's a lost cause. I know it's wrong, but I used her as a diversion in order to keep my mind off of you."

Hermione could feel a slight blush creep up through her cheeks. She had had feelings for Ron since third year, but never imagined that he would share them with her. Whilst she was flattered, she was also upset. "Ronald! I would hope that you would be a bit more sensitive to Lavender's feelings than that!"

"I realize it was selfish of me, but I needed come sort of diversion before I went mad. I know someone as smart as you could tell how much I… well… like you." Ron admitted, looking away from Hermione and down at his feet.

Hermione shook her head slightly, "Not a clue." Another wave of frustration came upon her. "If you've liked me, then what's stopped you from talking to me about it? –about us?"

In her head Hermione pondered how good that sounded: us. Ron and I: a couple. She felt an overwhelming feeling to jump up and down with glee, but suppressed it.

Throwing his hands up in the air, gesturing as if the answer was blatantly obvious, Ron replied. "Haven't you seen how hard it is for me to talk to girls I only like for their looks? Can you imagine the difficulty of me talking to you when I not only like your looks but everything else as well?!"

Hermione's heart was pounding. Everything seemed so surreal; she thought that she had to have been dreaming. Hermione was always aware that Ron was capable of having such feelings, but she never thought they'd be for her, or that he'd ever say them aloud.

It seemed to just Hermione at that moment – her and Ron had kissed. She then realized how badly she wanted to kiss him again for she now knew that it was mutual.

The Gryffindor is coming out in me. She thought t herself as she reached out and grabbed Ron's hand. Ton's gaze came straight to her face and then trailed down to their hands.

Following the momentary silence, Hermione decided to speak first. "Well it must be getting late, and we really should get to bed." Her gaze shifted as she looked around the Gryffindor common room. "Look! We've the only one's up! It must be later than I thought."

Hermione stood, fingers laced with Ron's who also stood. Together they walked across the room to the entrance of the girls dormitories.

Looking up at the staircase, then back at Hermione, Ron asked, "So does this mean that you're interested in being my girlfriend?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly, another blush creeping up her face. "Does that mean that you're asking?"

At that moment, Ron reached out and brushed Hermione's bushy brown hair off to the side. With his other hand, he held her cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. He then leaned down and brought his lips to hers once more. The kiss was gentle, yet filled with so much bliss for them both.

After the kiss, Ron leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Will you be my girlfriend Hermione Granger?"

Hermione leaned back to look into Ron's eyes. "I would like nothing more Ron Weasley." She then got up on her toes and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Both mutually agreeing, but not saying anything aloud, that it was time to head upstairs, Hermione grinned at Ron who grinned back, then Hermione headed up the stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

Alright well there you go! Like I said, it is just a one shot and for the time being I have no plans of continuing it. _No Longer Forbidden_ is my first priority.


End file.
